This invention relates to muzzle brakes to reduce recoil when firing a projectile from a launch tube. More particularly, the invention relates to a muzzle brake which controls dissipation of the propulsion gases for improved recoil control, and which provides a series of impingement surfaces upon which the gases act to overcome recoil effects.
When a projectile is fired from a closed-end launch tube, such as a bullet traveling from a gun, there is a recoil effect on the tube. This effect arises from the explosive expansion of the propellant within the tube to propel the projectile from the tube. The recoil force is influenced by a number of factors, including the weight of the launch device, the volume of gases, the velocity of the gases, and the weight of the projectile pushed through the launch tube. The recoil delivers a sharp forceful blow to the firing device and pushes the gun in a rearward direction. The barrel of a gun during recoil may also change its orientation with respect to its initial position when fired. Typically, the muzzle of the gun will lift. If aiming at the same target, the gun must be brought to bear and resighted. Unless controlled or otherwise provided for, recoil can materially affect the accuracy and usefulness of a gun.
Various devices have been proposed to provide recoil control for guns. U.S. Pat. No. 858,745 describes a plurality of openings in the gun barrel extending back from the muzzle. The openings preferably present surfaces at right angles to the bore of the barrel upon which gases rushing forward through the bore impinge. The patent explains the openings may be of any desired form and cross-section and preferably increase in size as they near the muzzle end of the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,121 issued to Cutts describes annular ribs which define successive expansion chambers in a gas porting device which attaches to a shotgun muzzle. Ports of various sizes are provided in the wall of the cylindrical device to permit escape of propellant gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,826 issued to Prache describes a muzzle recoil check for firearms. A muzzle recoil cylinder screws on the muzzle of the barrel and has two substantially rectangular lateral openings formed in the side of the cylinder. Various plates slide onto the cylinder. These plates include deflecting wings having concave surfaces which form gas guide vanes. These wings project laterally from the side of the recoil cylinder adjacent to the lateral openings. Gases flowing through the openings impinge on and are directed rearwardly by the curved wing surfaces to obtain a reducing effect on the recoil of the firearm.
These and other known muzzle recoil devices do not fully take advantage of the compressed gases expanding within the barrel and the explosive expansion of gases through openings in the recoil device. It has been observed, for example, that known muzzle brakes customarily exhaust the gases prematurely. In short, known muzzle brakes may reduce recoil, but the reduction is limited and does not fully attenuate the recoil of a firearm.
The present invention better conserves the gas forces to permit impingement on a sequence of gas thrust surfaces, thus reducing recoil significantly.